Love Still Lies
by DaughterOfUniverse
Summary: Hermione never goes back to Hogwarts after the war Why? She has a dark secret that she doesn't want none of her friends to know Only her best female friends know "Since you all lack the knowledge of muggle-born, I decided to pull some strings and we are going to the Muggle world and learn more about them" "Hermione?" "H-Harry, R-Ron" "Mummy!"
1. chapter 1

**(All characters are J.K Rowling)**

 **(Except for Astrid Emilia Saga Signe Granger)**

"Ron, Ginny!" Harry yelled, as he saw his best friend and girlfriend come towards him. Harry and Ron gave a bro hug, while Harry kissed Ginny. "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, looking around. "I thought she was with you" Harry said, and Ginny shook her head, biting her lips to keep her mouth shut.

"The train is almost leaving, we better get inside" Ginny said, and they all looked one last time, before entering the train.

Hermione stood hidden. Tears welled up in her eyes, as her cousin stand with her. "Sooner or later they'll find out, even him" Astrid, Hermione's cousin, said. Hermione shook her head, sobbing, as they walked out.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat in their compartment, along with Lavender, Neville and Luna. Ron and Lavender got back together, which isn't a surprise. "Hey have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked them. Lavender looked at Luna, who shook her head. 

"No, we haven't seen her" Lavender said, as Ginny laughed quietly. "Boys go and put your robes on" Ginny shooed all three boys away.

"So, how is she?" Luna asked, as they boys left. "She alright. She said she won't be coming back. She's scared that they might shut her out if she told them" Ginny said, and Lavender sighed. "So, we are the only ones to know?" Lavender asked. "Only ones to know what?" Said a voice and all three girls jumped. Standing there was Draco Malfoy. 

"None of your buisness, ferret" Ginny hissed. Draco sneered at Ginny, and then looked around. "Where's the mudblood?" Draco asked, and Luna sighed. "That is also none of your buisness" Lavender said, and Draco left, not wanting to cause trouble. 

Then something started to ring. It was that thingy that Hermione gave Ginny as a birthday present. Ginny opened it, and answered. 

" _Hello?_ "

" **Ginny** "

"' _Mione! Bloody hell, you better give an excuse to the boys when we get there. They have been asking where are you. We got them distracted_ "

" **I know, I know. Just wait, I'll think of somethin- No baby, you can't eat that...Well, I have to go, bye Ginny** "

" _Bye 'Mione_ "

Hermione sighed as she looked at her cellphone. She put it down and put her gaze on the child who was teething. "No, baby, not that either" Hermione said, picking up and grabbing the ball from his little chubby hands. She grabbed his pacifier and put it into his mouth. 4 months old, he looked too much like his father, and with that memory, Hermione held the little child closer.

"Hermione, I'm going to help my Mother at the store in Diagon Alley, do you want me to take Scorp?" Astrid asked, and Hermione nodded. When she got to the store, she saw many students walking around.

"Oh, Astrid, and look who you brought, hello little Scorp"

" _Why are there so many students here?_ "

"Your father's friend said that they are allowing students to buy something as a token of the dreadful war. You watch the store, I need to get some things"

" _Yes Mother_ "

As Astrid waited, she heard the bell of her parents shop sound. She looked up to see three students walking around. " _Hallå_ (Hello), welcome to the Sweet Spot Shop, what can I help you with?" She asked, rocking the small baby in her arms. His eyes were closed and his hair was covered by his hat. 

"We are wondering...Is that your baby?" asked a pugged-faced girl. " _Nej_ (No), it's my _kusins_ _barn_ , my cousin's baby" She replied, putting the child in his stroller and looking at them with a smile. 

"My name is Blaise Zabini, this is Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson" said the young lad, kissing her hand. Astrid realised the name he said, but didn't show any emotions. She pulled her hand away, smiling, secretly wiping her hand. He noticed, and mentally frowned, but still held a charming smile.

"My name is Astrid. I would say the rest of my name, but it's very long, and customer service is the number one thing" She said. "Do you have anything good in here?" Asked Pansy, looking around. Her smiled turned into a confused looked, and she then realized what there house is. 

"Slytherin I see" She said, frowning and wishing that Merlin killed her right there and then. Draco wasn't paying much attention in what Pansy or Blaise were doing, but he looked at the girl. She looked familiar. "Pansy, Blaise, we're leaving" Draco suddenly said, as they both nodded, leaving the Sweet Spot Shop. Astrid looked there confused, but shrugged it off, as kids from Second year came in.


	2. Chapter 2

**(All characters are J.K Rowling)**

 **(Except for Astrid Emilia Saga Signe Granger)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Hermione Pov)**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I got up and started to do my everyday routine, which included me trying to figure out what I should make for breakfast. Astrid came in, looking happy. "Hermione!" She squealed and hugged me, while holding Scorp. "What's up with you?" I asked, looking at her completely confused.

"I am super excited. I'm going to visit Hogwarts to see the old teachs" Astrid said, grabbing baby food (Formula Milk?) and fed him. Astrid Emilia Saga Signe Granger was my cousin, who was born in Sweden, raised there for 5 years, before coming to London and living close by me and my parents. Her father was a wizard, while her mother was muggle-born.

We both attended Hogwarts together, but she later dropped out, helping her parents go to safety and making sure the shop didn't go into ruins, and something else. We were in our 5th year. She's very smart, reading books and getting teached by me and the Ministry. Scorp made a gurgling noise, and I smiled. You must be wondering, who is Scorp. Scorp is short for Scorpious M. Granger, my son.

Shocking, I know, but I am not revealing no secrets. Astrid then looked at the Daily Prophet and frowned. I decided to read it, since I knew that there was something that was either a total lie or total drama.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Where Is Hermione Granger?**

 _After the dreadful war, many students came back for their last year in Hogwarts, two which consist in our Heroes, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. But the Heroine, Hermione Granger, wasn't seen in the express, nor coming into Hogwarts. Many has speculated that she has obliviated herself and lives with her family a Muggle life. Other think that she died in the war and that her friends made it look like she was alive. Will the Golden Trio ever come back together? The world may never know._

 **More News:**

 _Former death eater, Draco Malfoy, along with his friends: Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson, has been seen going inside the well known Swedish-European-American Sweet Shop; The Sweet Spot Shop. The owner, Mr and Mrs Signe owned the shop, where their daughter, Astrid Emilia Saga Signe, was seen with a child, helping the Slytherin trio. It seemed like none of them enjoyed being in the shop, so they left. Whatever Miss Astrid said to them must have made them enraged and left the shop._

 **Written and Edited by Rita Skeeter**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Astrid clenched her jaw, and was bright red. "That-That bi-female dog!" Astrid said, correcting herself when she remembered that Scorpious was there. "I'm going to show them a piece of my mind" She said, feeding Scorpious still. I smiled as he giggled.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Harry Pov)**

I read the daily prophet. I saw what they said about Hermione and how the ferret and his clan went to her cousin shot. "Bullshit!" Ginny spit, seeing what Skeeter wrote. I sighed and looked at the crowd in the Great Hall. Many people were glancing at me and Ron, some girls giggled, boys sighed, wishing they could be as popular, which I would love to switch for.

"Wait, isn't the girl Astrid part of Hermione family? And they said horrible things in here" Ron said, wide eyes. "They came into her shop!" Ginny said, clearly annoyed at them. "That shop was nothing but loads of filth, just like the mudblood" said a voice behind us. Draco and his little group of Slytherin were snickering (eat a snicker, your not you when your hungry) about Astrid.

"Astrid is someone loyal" Luna said, clearly not happy. Draco was going to say, until a poof was heard and a girl came out, landing on her butt. She got up, irritation written on her face.

"I'm never floo-ing again" Astrid muttered, holding her head. She looked around frowned. "Why is everyone with that _jävla falska ass Daily Prophet_! (damn fake ass Daily Prophet!)" Astrid said, saying the last phrase in her home language.

We didn't understand what she said, but no one talked because Headmistress McGonagall came up to her. Astrid shook Headmistress McGonagall hands, saying " _Hej Rektor McGonagall kom jag att du bad mig att_ (Hello Headmistress McGonagall, I came like you asked me to)".

"Miss Signe, it came to my concern that you nor Miss Granger has come back to Hogwarts, and I know you stopped coming, but what happened to Miss Granger?" Headmistress McGonagall asked, and Astrid became pale. 

" _Jag önskar att jag kunde säga att jag verkligen, men om du kom för att berätta detta, då jag är ledsen, men denna information är privat_ (I wish I could tell you, I really do, but if you came to tell me this, then I'm sorry, but this information is private)" Astrid said, frowning.

Some boys started to wolf-whistle at Astrid, who ignored then and kept on looking at Headmistress McGonagall. Headmistress McGonagall didn't look happy, but didn't push it. "Alright, since your here, why don't you meet some of the students" Headmistress said, and Astrid nodded. All the students who were in our year came up and one by one met Astrid again.

" _Harry, Ron, Neville Ginny, Luna, Lavender! Kul att se er igen_ (Harry, Ron, Neville Ginny, Luna, Lavender! Good to see you guys again)" Astrid said, hugging each one of us. "Awwww, look at the little mudblood, trying to act all cuddly with the boys" said the ferret and Astrid glanced at him. 

" _Lyssna på mig, och lyssna på mig mycket bra, mess med mig, och jag kommer att hugga dig och mata dig till Cerberus, och han har inte fått en mänsklig måltid eftersom jag var fyra, och det var 14 år sedan_ (Listen to me, and listen to me very good, mess with me, and I will chop you up, and feed you to Cerberus, and he hasn't gotten a human meal since I was 4, and that was 14 years ago)" Astrid threatened, making Draco go pale.

She smiled at us, and acted like nothing ever happened. "Two can play that game" whispered Blaise, as a girl from Slytherin giggled. " _Ciao bello, il mio nome è Blaise, Blaise Zabini. Ci siamo incontrati presso il vostro negozio genitori. Era disgustoso e insoddisfacente. Meglio ottenere quel posto pulito, dal momento che è sporca con il sudiciume mezzosangue_ (Hello beautiful, my name is Blaise, Blaise Zabini. We met at your parents shop. It was disgusting and unsatisfying. Better get that place clean, since it's filthy with your mudblood filth)" Blaise said in italian, and Astrid glared at him.

" _Solo perché sono nato in Svezia, non significa che mi è stato insegnato altre lingue, idiota. Inoltre, la mancanza di rispetto ai miei genitori negozio di nuovo, e vi sarà anche in Cerberus cena_ (Just because I was born in Sweden, doesn't mean I was taught other languages, idiot. Also, disrespect my parents shop again, and you will also be in Cerberus dinner)" Astrid said, in fluent Italian.

Everyone mouths were hanging down, and she grabbed me, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Lavender, and took us outside.


End file.
